


Toy

by OneNightInBangCock



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, But like not hardcore bondage, But they're super minor ones, F/M, M/M, Minor V route spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shibari, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNightInBangCock/pseuds/OneNightInBangCock
Summary: "Fleetingly, Jihyun wondered if he looked like a present. After all, what else could he be? Standing in the middle of the room, bound with beautiful ribbons, his naked body displayed in front of ravenous eyes… he could only be a gift, carefully wrapped and waiting for his Master and Mistress to open him.There was nothing else Jihyun wanted to be."





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished the V route a few days ago and I'M NOT OKAY. But hey, it gave us some juicy hints of both V/MC and Jumin/V, which are both ships that I like! Being a creative mastermind, I decided to mash the two ships together to give life to this PWP.
> 
> Also, maybe this is just wishful thinking on my part, but V's like... the subbiest sub ever, and it makes me happy.

Red.

Red silk against pale skin—or, to be more precise, red silk ribbons wrapped around pale skin. One ribbon tied Jihyun’s wrists to an attachment on the ceiling, holding his arms aloft in the air; more ribbons were tied around his chest and torso, creating crimson patterns that were less to keep him immobile and more for decorations’ sake. A red silk handkerchief covered his eyes, the cloth cool against his sweaty flesh.

Fleetingly, Jihyun wondered if he looked like a present. After all, what else could he be? Standing in the middle of the room, bound with beautiful ribbons, his naked body displayed in front of ravenous eyes… he could only _be_ a gift, carefully wrapped and waiting for his Master and Mistress to open him.

There was nothing else Jihyun wanted to be.

The _click-clack_ of expensive dress shoes filled his ears, giving him the slightest bit of warning before his Master touched him. Long, slender fingers caressed his face, tilting his chin up to examine his present. Jihyun bit his lip to stifle a whimper—god, he could almost _feel_ Master’s piercing gaze roving across his body, scrutinizing him like he was a delicious dessert.

“Posture, pet.” Master murmured in a gentle tone. “A pretty thing like you ought to be kept in good condition.” Despite his words, Jihyun felt his Master’s fingers go up to his scalp, massaging his gift’s mint-colored hair. Jihyun’s tongue flicked out, wetting his lips ever-so-slightly at the pleasurable stimulus.

A giggle sounded from behind Jihyun. “Aw, be nice to him, Jumin. After all, I _am_ letting you borrow him for the day.” A pair of arms wrapped around Jihyun’s slim waist and Mistress pressed the front of her body against his back. It took all of Jihyun’s willpower to _not_ grind back against her, to deny himself the enjoyment of her soft body against his.

Master—or Jumin, but he was to be called _Master_ during times like these—chuckled as he slid a finger into Jihyun’s mouth. Jihyun quickly obeyed the unspoken order and started to suck, his tongue flicking against the digit as he lathered it with saliva.

“You spoil him too much, MC,” Master said. His voice was low, but not dangerous. Jumi— _Master_ didn’t pose a threat to Jihyun at all. “But I see what you mean. It’s hard _not_ to spoil such a lovely toy, don’t you agree?”

“Mmm-hmm!” Mistress hummed. Her breasts were squished against Jihyun’s back, serving as an anchor that kept him in reality. “Can you blame me, though? I mean, look at his sweet face! Who _wouldn’t_ want to take care of him?”

Jihyun flushed at her compliment, his cheeks turning bright pink. Master pulled his finger out of his mouth, a string of saliva following it out. “Ah, you’re correct. I suppose I can’t blame you.”

His grip on Jihyun’s hair tightened—not enough to hurt, but enough to create the slightest bit of pressure on his roots. “But since you’re my guest, I think I should follow your lead. What should we do with him?”

He spoke easily, as if Jihyun wasn’t even in the room, though Jihyun still felt Master’s sharp eyes assessing his prone form hungrily. A shiver crept up Jihyun’s spine, and even he couldn’t tell if he felt thrilled or flustered over the attention they were giving him.

“Let’s see…” Mistress sounded like she was deep in thought; yet, the way her hands started to stroke his stomach suggested otherwise. Jihyun squirmed as her gentle palms ghosted across his flesh, his breath hitching slightly. “Aww, look at how excited he is. It makes me want to tease him and make him feel good slowly. Oh, that’s actually not a bad idea!”

Mistress pressed her lips against Jihyun’s shoulder blades. He felt the smile gracing her face, and he couldn’t help but smile slightly in return.

“How does that sound, darling?” Mistress whispered, her breath puffing hot air on his skin. “Do you want Master Han and I to play with you?”

Despite her words, Jihyun knew that she was giving him a chance to stop the scene, to bow out if he felt overwhelmed. He was touched that, even after all this time, she still made it a point to seek out his permission, but at the moment he only felt bone-chilling anticipation.

“Yes, mistress,” Jihyun said, his own voice soft to his ears. “Please, use me however you’d like…”

Mistress’s smile grew wider, and she pressed a kiss against Jihyun’s shoulder. “Of course, sweetheart.”

* * *

"A-ah! Oh my god!” Jihyun jerked slightly, the vibrator in his ass humming away noisily. He rocked his hips back, seeking more stimulation. “M-more, please!”

If Jihyun wasn’t so controlled by pleasure, he would’ve felt embarrassed at such a request—really, how could he be so greedy, especially when Mistress and Master were taking such good care of him? At the moment, however, he couldn’t care less; all he could think was _more, more, more!_ as his body was treated like some sort of toy, a sex doll for Mistress and Master’s entertainment.

And oh, he _was_ entertaining them, wasn’t he? Master’s lips were on his nipples, sucking and licking at the peaked flesh; occasionally, he replaced his lips with his fingers, pinching and rolling his sensitive nipples in between his fingertips, causing Jihyun to whimper and squirm. Mistress was crouched behind him, squeezing and groping his asscheeks as a buzzing vibrator plugged up his hole. At times, she would playfully nip and lick the globes of flesh, branding her toy’s ass with bite marks and hickeys as Jihyun moaned helplessly.

Jihyun was barely able to _stand_ it. He just felt so good, so _wonderful_ —even when they weren’t touching his cock, Master and Mistress could still get him to the edge and make his legs wobble from the stimulation. Behind the blindfold, his eyes were rolled back, tears of pleasure leaking from the corners. Inadvertently, he struggled against the bonds, the sensation of the red ribbon only adding to his euphoria.

_So good, feels so good…!_

It took a moment for him to realize Mistress was speaking to him. He struggled to focus on her words.

“—aby, baby. Just wait for a bit to cum, okay? You’re being such a good boy; you’re doing so well—”

Jihyun’s entire body shook, nearly sobbing at being so close to the edge but being forced to wait. Despite his momentary anguish, he didn’t feel the need to drop the safe word—it wasn’t anything that he couldn’t handle. Instead, he merely nodded his head, and Master rewarded him by laving his tongue across his neck. The lick was followed by a series of gentle nips, running down the trail Master’s tongue had created.

“Good boy…” Master’s deep voice murmured in between bites. “Such a pretty thing…”

Jihyun moaned, the noise tapering off into a distressed cry as Mistress pulled the vibrator out of his ass. He rocked his hips back, his hole twitching at the empty feeling inside him.

“N-no, please, put it back—!” He begged. Master shushed him, kissing and nipping his way down Jihyun’s neck as he gently squeezed his hips.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Mistress cooed, rubbing his back. “I won’t leave you like this, darling. Just wait a few seconds, okay?”

Jihyun whined, but he obeyed the orders he’d been given. It was fortunate that he did; after the few seconds were up, two lube-slicked fingers prodded at his hole, carefully pushing their way inside with little resistance.

“ _Fuck—!_ ” Jihyun threw his head back, his hips grinding down on his Mistress’s talented fingers. His Mistress obliged his unspoken request and moved her fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching her toy in the most amazing way possible.

Jihyun moaned loudly, spreading his legs apart even further. He felt Master shift, stepping back slightly. The blindfold prevented Jihyun from watching his Master’s movements, and thus, the feeling of a warm mouth enveloping his cock made him cry out and jump. At that exact moment, Mistress’s fingers hit his prostate and began a relentless attack on one of his most pleasurable spots.

Jihyun nearly screamed from the dual stimulation, his hands jerking against their bonds as he thrashed about.

_So close, so, so close….!_

“M-master! Mistress, p-please…!” He pleaded. He didn’t have to specify what he wanted; Master and Mistress always seemed to know what he desired during moments like these.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Mistress’s melodic voice reassured him. “You’ve been so good for us, okay? You can cum now….”

Her words had an immediate effect on her toy. With a loud moan, Jihyun finally came and released his semen into his Master’s mouth. His Master’s tongue laved at his tip, coaxing more cum out of him, and Jihyun’s brain nearly melted from the raw, euphoric _pleasure_ coursing up his spine, tingling his nerves in the most amazing way.

Master’s mouth pulled off his cock once there wasn’t a drop of cum left in his body. Whimpering at the loss, Jihyun finally realized just how _exhausted_ he felt; if he hadn’t been suspended from the ceiling, he probably would’ve collapsed onto the ground.

As luck would have it, he felt someone untying the ribbon attached to the ceiling, causing his arms to drop like dead weight. Warm arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him steady as he was led to a couch. With shaky legs, he sat down, the cushion bouncing slightly from the force of his fall.

The silk cloth tied around his eyes was removed. Color and light flooded his senses, the suddenness hitting him with overwhelming force. Grimacing, he squeezed his eyes shut.

Someone hugged him tenderly.

“Jihyun?” A familiar voice whispered. “Jihyun, sweetheart, how’re you feeling?”

Jihyun opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurry. It took a few seconds for his own voice to cooperate, but he finally managed to croak out a simple word.

“... M-mistress?”

Mistress giggled and re-adjusted his position slightly. Once that was done, she guided his head towards her chest, allowing him to rest against her bosom. The fabric of her bra was soft against his cheek, and he couldn’t help but press against it.

“No, darling. We’re not doing a scene right now, remember? I’m MC.” She reminded him. Her voice was soft, as if not to disturb him.

“MC…?” The numbing fog that shrouded his brain slowly ebbed away, guiding him back to reality--which, at the moment, happened to be one of the many rooms in Jumin’s mansion. He became aware of the sweet, pretty face— _MC’s_ face—peering down at him with a concerned expression, her fingers combing through his sweat-slicked hair.

“Yeah.” She muttered. “Are you okay? Was that too much for you?”

Slowly, Jihyun shook his head. “No, it was perfect.” Smiling at her reassuringly, he lifted his hand to clasp her own. “It was… exactly what I needed. Thank you so much…” He paused, only then noticing they were the only two in the room. “Is Jumin—?”

“Yes.” Jumin’s amused voice floated into the room as he entered, carrying a tall glass of orange juice. “Whatever you were going to ask, the answer is ‘yes.’”

Jihyun snorted as he sat upright, accepting the glass offered to him. “Did you figure out how to look into the future yet?” He asked.

All at once, they had slipped back into their normal, everyday roles. Jihyun wasn’t a sex toy; MC and Jumin weren’t his mistress and master, respectively, nor did they own him. The parts they’d played during the scene had been discarded like old costumes, leaving them naked and bare as the day they were born.

“Not yet,” Jumin answered Jihyun’s jape easily. “One day, perhaps. I found this fascinating book that promises results.”

Both Jihyun and MC snickered at that. Jihyun took a sip of orange juice, welcoming the sweet taste washing over his tongue. MC soothingly rubbed his back and left a kiss on the nape of his neck.

“You were amazing, Jihyun.” She muttered. MC had a habit of lavishing praise onto Jihyun whenever they were finished with a scene, something that made him blush in both happiness and embarrassment. “You’re always so great when we do stuff like this… you do everything we say so well, and you always let us know if you’re able to handle something or not.” She pressed another kiss to his neck; this time, it was on top of one of the hickeys Jumin had left behind.

Jumin sat next to Jihyun, stroking the back of his free hand. “I agree, MC. Jihyun always performs phenomenally.” He said. A hint of warmth lurked in his words, and Jihyun’s heart fluttered at that thought.

“Spoken like a true businessman.” Jihyun grinned and placed his glass on the small table next to the couch. “Now, I believe that it’s my turn to pleasure the both of you. Am I right?”


End file.
